NUEVA VIDA
by pao saki
Summary: una tragedia sucede y la vida de Leo y karai cambiaran
1. Chapter 1

Hola se me ocurrió una nueva historia espero que les guste

…**.**

Cap. 1 "el inicio de la tragedia"

Leo y karai paseaban por los edificios tomados de la mano

Leo: karai te amo

Karai: cuanto

Leo: tanto que daría la vida por ti

Karai: y yo te amo aún más

Los dos jóvenes se besaron tiernamente

Leo: te hice un poema

Karai: quiero oírlo

Leo: mi vida no tenía sentido

Hasta que en ella apareciste tú,

Iluminando cada rincón

De mi oscura existencia.

Me pregunto, fue coincidencia

Casualidad, o quizás fue el destino,

Quien unió nuestros caminos

Fuera lo que fuera, de ti

No me quiero separar,

Porque alejarme de ti, es decir,

Adiós a mi vida, adiós

A mi corazón, adiós

A la luz, adiós a todo

Tú eres la alegría de mi vida

El motivo por el cual mi corazón

Aun late, en pocas palabras, tú

Eres la luz en mi camino

Karai: es tan lindo

Unieron sus labios pero por poco tiempo ya que Raph los interrumpió

Raph: Romeo, lamento molestarte pero tenemos una misión pero como hoy estoy de buen humor puedes traer a tu Julieta

Leo: mi corazón quieres venir

Karai: será divertido

Raph: vamos tortolos dense prisa

….

Las 4 tortugas, junto con Abril y karai entraron en un laboratorio del kraang

Donnei: los kraang tienen un depósito de mutageno en este laboratorio, y además...; fue interrumpido por Raph

Raph: Donnei, PODRÍAS CALLARTE YA ME HARTASTE

Donnei: ok ya me calló

¿?: Los que se hacen llamar tortugas no deberían estar en este lugar y ahora serán destruidos por kraang en este lugar

Leo: que bien Raph nos descubriste

Karai: eres un experto trabajando en cubierto

Raph: karai no sabía que eras sarcástica; dijo con notable enojo

Los kraang empezaron a disparar, todos esquivaban los disparos a su modo, Mikey con piruetas, leo los desviaba con sus katanas, karai los desviaba igual que leo, Raph y Donnei, saltaban.

Mikey: son demasiados

Raph: todo es demasiado para ti, tonto

Donnei: tenemos que huir

Leo: Donnei que planea el kraang

Donnei: no lo sé, pero estoy seguro que nada bueno

Mientras estos hablaban unos robots atraparon a karai

Kraang: hay que probar el mutageno en la humana conocida como karai

Karai: LEO AYUDAME

Los kraang se acercaban a karai con la sustancia, y le lanzaron el mutageno y un grito inundo el laboratorio pero este no era de karai,

Karai: LEO que has hecho

Leo se había interpuesto entre karai y los kraang y el mutageno le había caído a él. Sus hermanos lo miraban asustados, ¿en que se convertiría?

Pero cambiaba sino que el mutageno actuaba como acido, partes de su caparazón se caían totalmente desechas, al igual que algunos trozos de su piel dejando ver su carne, cayó al suelo, sin fuerzas,

Karai: AYUDENLO NO SE QUEDEN PARADOS; decía invadida por el llanto

Donnei: no sé qué hacer

Leo: no Donnei no hay nada que hacer; decía sin energía

Karai: no digas eso leo por favor no

Leo: karai te amo

Karai: y yo a ti

Los ojos de leo se cerraron, y no se veían rastros de vida

Karai: NO LEO NO, no me dejes; las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, Raph toco el hombro de karai y esta giro y lo abrazo, todos miraban a Raphael, el ultimo que lo abrazo termino con un golpe, pero este correspondió al abrazo, karai seguía llorando escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de Raph

Raph: no llores ambos sabemos que a leo no le gusta que llores

Karai seguía llorando, le dolía haber perdido a quien más amaba Donnei: que le diremos a Splinter

Abril: más bien quien le dará la mala noticia

Karai: yo le diré; decía mientras se secaba las lágrimas

Donnei: tenemos que irnos

Mikey: no quiero irme sin leo; al igual que karai lloraba por el horrible acontecimiento

Donnei: vámonos ya

Mikey: ahora quien va a jugar conmigo, quien me va rescatar de las pesadillas,

Raph: Mikey basta

Mickey: quien me va a proteger de ese búfalo viejo; señalo a Raphael

Raph: Mikey…

Abril: Mikey el siempre estará contigo

Todos tenían profunda tristeza pero los que más sufrían eran Mikey y karai, se alejaron del lugar dejando a leo en el laboratorio.

….

**Termine se acepta todo quejas críticas, pambas, lo que sea, pero no me odien, la leyendas no mueren, ni los protagonistas, esperen no debí haber dicho eso, bueno ya lo dije leo está vivo pero en que se transformó. Una bola de ácido como mutaman, una tortuga gigante como slas, no nada más y nada menos que en… próximamente lo sabrán, y el poema es de mi invención porfa digan que les pareció**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola, ya sé que me quieren ahorcar, pero esto fue el comienzo de la nueva vida**

…

Cap.2 "nuevos poderes"

En la guarida, todos entraron sin decir nada, solo mirando el suelo

Splinter: hijos míos volvi… ¿Dónde está Leonardo?

Karai: el ya no volverá; dijo mientras las lágrimas salían por sus ojos

Splinter: no, como pudo ocurrir; una lágrima broto, y recorrió su mejilla

Karai: fue mi culpa, si no me hubiera separado de el

Raph: no te culpes, yo fui quien alerto al kraang

…..

En el laboratorio kraang, la policía llego al lugar

Policía luisa: que ocurriría aquí

Policía Antoni: no lo sé pero hay que ver que encontramos

Un tercer policía rondaba por el lugar

Policía Alis: HEY MIREN HAY ALGO AQUI

Antoni: que sucede Alis

Algo estaba en el suelo, una sustancia verde y gelatinosa, y era bastante viscosa

Antoni: luisa que crees que sea ¿luisa?

Vieron que lo oficial no estaba

Alis: LUISA

Los dos fueron a buscar a su compañera

….

Luisa: estas bien; se acercó a algo oculto en las sombras

¿?: No se acerque

Luisa: tranquilo solo quiero ayudar

¿?: Váyase no necesito ayuda

Luisa: solo quiero ayudar

¿?: NO; en las sombras se vio unos ojos azules convertirse en verdes parecidos a los de Raph, y unas manos rodeadas por un aura verde

¿?: VÁYASE; de las manos de aura verde salió un rayo que lanzo a luisa a varios metros de ahí, el aura empezó a disminuir, los ojos verdes se convirtieron en azul intenso

¿?: Lo siento yo no quería herirla

Luisa: que te ocurre

¿?: Yo…; la sombra cayó al suelo

Luisa se levantó y se acercó, y vio a un chico de piel clara, cabello rubio oscuro

Antoni y Alis aparecieron,

Alis: que sucedió

Luisa:_ no les puedo mencionar exactamente lo que ocurrió_ lo encontré aquí ya sin conciencia

….

En la guarida

POV RAPH

Karai no ha querido hablar con nadie, en verdad lo amaba y yo que creía que era una trampa, y no solo ella está deprimida, también el sensei, solo está mirando al suelo, viendo algunas fotografías de nosotros, y Mikey, él está muy triste, ya no ríe, ni juega, ya no hace bromas, Donnei ya no hace experimentos, ya no inventa nada, y yo lo extraño, y lo que más me molesta es que pudimos cumplir la misión y regresar a salvo pero por mi culpa, por alertar al kraang con mis gritos, Leo ya no esta

FIN POV RAPH POV KARAI

No puedo creer que nunca más veré esos ojos azules, ni a escuchar esa voz, ya no lo veré, y a su muerte mi corazón también murió, leo era y será al único chico al que amare,

FIN POV KARAI

…..

Luisa estaba en el hospital, al lado del chico que encontraron, y este empezó a despertar

¿?: Donde… estoy

Luisa: en el hospital, pero dime cómo te llamas

Los ojos azules se volvieron a tornar verdes, pero ahora las manos no tenían el aura sino estaban normales

Luisa: tranquilo estas a salvo,

¿?: Quiero salir; decía asustado, y mientras más se asustaba sus el verde en sus ojos brillaba más,

Luisa: tranquilo solo quiero ser tu amiga

Los ojos del chico volvieron a hacer azules

Luisa: cómo te llamas

¿?: Me llamo Leonardo

Luisa: bien Leonardo tienes familia

Leo: para que quiere saber

Luisa: dónde vives

Leo: no puedo decirte

Luisa: por que

Leo: _si dijo algo puedo poner en riesgo a mi familia_ no tengo familia

Luisa: bien cuántos años tienes

Leo: 16

Luisa: en cuanto te den de alta te llevare a un albergue

Leo: no quiero ir

Luisa: no es de, que quieras, tienes que ir

…..

Leo estaba ya en el albergue, era de noche, aún tenía sus katanas pero estaban ocultas bajo la cama,

¿?: Hola eres nuevo aquí

Leo: si, como te llamas

¿?: Me llamo diego y tú

Leo: Leonardo,

Diego: porque te dieron esta habitación

Leo: la oficial luisa pidió que me aislaran lo más posible

Diego: porque

Leo: y tú que haces aquí

Diego: me culparon injustamente de una pelea y me aislaron, pero a ti

Leo: si te dijera me tendrías miedo

Diego: que sucede

Leo: al parecer solo sucede cuando tengo miedo

¿?: Dar miedo es mi especialidad, tontos

Leo: quien eres,

¿?: Tu peor temor

Diego: déjanos en paz Jasón

Jasón: cállate; Jasón empujo a diego, y camino desafiante hacia leo

Jasón tiro un golpe a leo, y este fácilmente los esquivo, entonces leo tiro una patada, dio una voltereta, los ojos de leo se volvieron verdes

Jasón: eres un fenómeno

Leo: no me llames así; sus manos se envolvieron en un aura verde

Jasón: que ocurre; se empezó a asustar, y huyo

Leo: piensas que soy raro y aterrador

Diego: wow es energía cuántica

Leo: que, no me temes

Diego: Jasón empezó, que puedes hacer con eso

Leo: no sé, ni siquiera ser porque ocurre

Diego: basándome en lo que dices, la energía cuántica emana de ti cuando te enojas o te asustas pero tus ojos cambiaron de color antes de que te enojaras y me pregunto porque será eso, y si me lo permites quiero averiguar él porque

Leo: me recuerdas a mi hermano, espera mis ojos cambiaron de color,

Diego: si color verde

Leo: bien dejare que lo averigües con una condición

Diego: cual

Leo: que me expliques que ocurre conmigo

Diego: ok

…

Al día siguiente todos los habitantes del alberge estaban jugando carreras,

¿?: Quieren jugar; Fueron invitados

Diego: claro

Los dos chicos fueron, los primeros competidores fueron leo, diego, y Jasón

La carrera comenzó, leo corrió con la postura de los ninjas, todos lo miraban extrañados, la carrera término, leo gano, en segundo lugar Jasón y finalmente diego,

Diego: leo tus ojos

Ambos corrieron a su habitación,

Leo: porque ocurre

Diego: tengo una teoría pero tendré que comprobarla

Leo: podrías empezar ya

Diego: creo que ocurre cuando tu presión arterial aumenta

Leo: con peras y manzanas

Diego: cuando tu corazón se acelera

Leo: estas, seguro,

Diego: voy a tener que poner a prueba mi hipótesis, primero esperaremos a que tus ojos se normalicen

….

Diego: bien, corre alrededor de la habitación

Leo empezó a dar vueltas por todo el cuarto,

Diego: detente

Y como lo habían pensado los ojos de leo volvieron cambiar

Diego: ahora relájate

Leo se sentó a meditar, y al abrir los ojos eran azul intensó como debía ser

Diego: concéntrate e intenta que el aura aparezca

Empezó a tratar sin conseguir nada

Leo: no puedo

Diego: intenta pensar en algo que aumente tu presión arterial

Leo cerró un momento los ojos y pensó en quien más ama al abrir los ojos el aura estaba presente, pero esta recorría de su mano a su codo,

Diego: y que es lo que puedes hacer

Leo: lo que se hasta ahora es que puedo lanzar un rayo

Diego: y si intentas formar una espera

Leo unió sus manos y poco a poco las separo formando una esfera

Leo: es sorprendente

Diego: lánzala

Leo la lanzo, la esfera se estrelló con la pared dejando, un hueco

Diego: ooh estamos en problemas; volteó a ver a leo y este estaba en el suelo de rodillas

Diego: que te sucede

Leo: no me siento bien…; perdió la conciencia

….

Leo empezó a despertar, estaba en la enfermería del alberge y diego estaba a su lado

Diego: que te paso

Leo: me sentí débil sin fuerza

Diego: la enfermera dice que estas bien, nos vamos ya

Leo: quiero intentar algo más

Diego: me prometes que no te vas a lastimar

Leo: si lo prometo

…

En la habitación

Leo: no le digas a nadie lo que te voy a mostrar

Diego: si no les dije de la energía cuántica

Leo: tomo sus katanas, y se puso en posición de ataque

Diego: eres un samurái

Leo: si y no

Diego: como habías dicho, con peras y manzanas

Leo: soy un ninja

Diego: y protegías a alguien es especial

Leo: a mí princesa; el aura cubrió sus manos

Diego: leo mira

El aura recorría no solo sus manos, también las katanas

Leo: tengo una idea; clavo la katana en la pared y el arma logro atravesar el muro dejando un agujero en la pared, leo soltó la katana y al soltarla el aura ya no corría por el arma

Diego: eso fue sorprendente y cambiando de tema, quien es tu princesa

Leo: se llama karai

Diego: y es linda

Leo: es más que linda

Leo se sonrojo y el aura aumentaba, extendió la mano y el aura dejo de correr por su mano, esta energía está en el aire, flotando sobre en la mano de leo, formando una orquídea

Diego: se nota que la quieres

Leo: no la quiero, la amo

…

Que les pareció díganlo, digan si les gusto o no, 


	3. Chapter 3

Hola aquí está la continuación y la contestación a sus comentarios

Para: Anniekarai10.- que bien que te encanto, agradezco tu comentario

Para: Sara mury 11.- ya me habías asustado, agradezco tus comentarios

Para: Wakaisenshi.- agradezco tus comentarios, pero Raph es más guapo bueno eso creo yo, y gracias por no ahorcarme

Para: Andyhamato99.- no se la verdad pensé que se vería bien rubio, y que bien que te gusto

…

Cap. 3 "el gran escape y la oferta del clan del pie"

Leo: tengo que escapar de aquí

Diego: porque

Leo: mi familia cree que morí y karai debe extrañarme y honestamente quiero verla

Diego: disculpa que sea entrometido pero porque creen que estás muerto

Leo: prácticamente morí, esta es mi nueva vida

Diego: no comprendo

Leo: te contare pero creo que no lo vas a creer

Diego: estas seguro que no lo creeré

Leo: mis hermanos y yo somos mutantes

Diego: ellos son parecidos a ti

Leo: empezamos como tortugas

Diego: oye una vez vi 4 tortuga gigantes, con armas, y estaban luchando por aquí contra unos robots

Leo: el kraang gracias a ellos mis hermanos son tortugas mutantes y yo ahora soy humano

Diego: pero la apariencia humana que tienes

Leo: me volvió a caer mutageno, al salvar a karai, y me transforme en humano

Diego: y cuando escapamos

Leo: ¿quieres venir?

Diego: este lugar es una prisión muy adornada pero es una prisión

Leo: hoy en la noche, pero primero tengo que conocer la seguridad de este lugar

Diego: hay 5 guardias custodiando la entrada, hay 2 cámaras en el pasillo principal, los muros tienen 3 metros de alto, pero hay un árbol en una esquina lo que facilitaría el escape

…..

La noche llego, los dos salieron de la habitación, ocultos en las sombras, bajaron hasta el pasillo principal

Diego: ahí están las cámaras, yo me deshago de una y tú de otra

Leo lanzo una suriket y esta termino cortando el soporte de la cámara y cayó al suelo, diego, corto los cables que conectaban el aparato con la energía eléctrica y se apagó,

Diego: desactivar las cámaras fue fácil, pero los guardias

Leo: yo pensaba…; diego lo interrumpió

Diego: sin lastimar a nadie,

Leo: no los lastimare

Diego: entonces

Leo: saldremos corriendo

Diego: ese es tu plan

Leo: tienes uno mejor

¿?: Creo que oí algo

Diego: nos escucharon

Los cinco guardias entraron al pasillo y los dos chicos salieron corriendo a las espaldas de los guardias

Una vez a fuera del edificio, corrieron al muro,

Diego: y ahora que

Leo: sencillo

Leo tomo impulso y trepo el muro con facilidad

Diego: yo no puedo subir

¿?: Mira se quieren escapar

Los guardias corrían hacia los chicos

Leo: dame la mano

Se agacho y extendió la mano

Diego: no alcanzo es muy alto

Los guardias estaban más cerca

Diego: vete tú te van a atrapar

Leo: no me voy a ir sin ti

Diego salto y logro tomar la mano de leo pero cuando lo ayudaba a subir un guardia tomo a diego y lo jalo haciendo que leo también resbalara y cayera al suelo,

Guardia: así que querían escapar, pues les daré una lección para que no quieran volver a escapar; leo empezó a reír

Guardia: que es tan gracioso

Leo: dese media vuelta y volveré a intentar escapar

Guardia: eso ya lo veremos

…

Al día siguiente leo y diego estaban en el jardín del alberge, cumpliendo con su castigo, recogiendo la basura, y las hojas del árbol que estaba en la esquina,

Diego: casi escapábamos

Leo: ya tan pronto te rendiste

Diego: cuál es el siguiente plan

Leo: en la noche salimos por la ventana y…

Guardia: dejen de hablar y terminen de recoger

Diego: ya terminamos

Guardia: entonces van a limpiar los baños

El guardia escolto a los jóvenes a los baños (n/a: la verdad yo odio limpiar los baños bueno es raro a la persona que le agrade), mientras entraba a las instalaciones Jasón los detuvo

Jasón: perdedores

Leo: baka (n/a: creo que significa idiota o inútil)

Diego: hablas otro idioma; le dijo a leo y este asintió

….

Una vez en los sanitarios,

Diego: que idiomas hablas

Leo: español japonés y un poco de inglés, pero eso no importa ahora, tenemos mucho que limpiar

Diego y leo soltaron un quejido y empezaron con su castigo

….

La noche llego, la luna era llena, y cielo estaba un poco nublado

Leo: diego estás listo

Diego: se puede decir que si

Leo se acercó a la ventana, se sentó empezó a meditar y la energía cuántica empezó a correr por sus manos, abrió los ojos y se percibió como en sus pupilas aparecían figuras onduladas de color verde que cubrían y desaparecían el azul profundo

Diego: y que vas a hacer ahora

Leo: esto;

Leo tomo una katana, y el aura cubría el arma, y con un rápido movimiento el sable destrozo la protección de la ventana

Leo: vámonos

Los dos salieron por la ventana y se dirigieron hacia el árbol diego lo trepo y leo lo siguió pero antes de saltar de nuevo los guardias los descubrieron

Leo: salta

Diego: estás loco son 3 metros de alto

Leo: salta o nos van a atrapar

Los dos chicos saltaron, leo cayó con agilidad pero diego tuvo suerte de caer sobre una pila de hojas y papel que había,

Leo: salimos en un callejo,

¿?: Vuelvan aquí

El guardia estaba cercas de ellos,

Diego: corre

Y ambos corrieron sin rumbo, sin mirar por donde iban, solo se preocupaban por huir del guardia,

….

Al asegurase que ya no los seguían se detuvieron

Leo: tenemos que buscar donde quedarnos

Diego: algo me dice que este barrio es el territorio es de los dragones purpura

Leo: no me digas que esos perdedores te dan miedo

¿?: A quienes llamas perdedores

Los dragones estaban detrás de los chicos, y no estaban solos el clan del pie los acompañaba

Leo: a… no se… a ustedes

Líder de los dragones: nadie nos llama perdedores y vive para contarlo

Diego: leo y ahora

Leo: venceré a estos tontos

La batalla comenzó leo tomo sus katanas, y sin necesidad de la energía cuántica estaba venciendo fácilmente a los dragones, con golpes al estómago, o a la cara, al terminar con los dragones se dirigió a atacar a los soldados del pie, pero eran demasiados, y leo se estaba cansando, y en un intento desesperado por derrotar al pie tiro sus katanas, y unió sus manos y la energía cuántica rodeaba sus manos, las empezó a separar formando una gran esfera y la lanzo asía los soldados y con eso los derroto, leo cayó de rodillas, miraba borroso, diego se acercó a ayudarlo

Diego: estas bien

Leo: creo… que… si

¿?: A mi maestro le gustaría conocerte

Leo: pues que crees, yo no quiero conocerlo; miro a perrera

Perrera: vas a ir; tomo a leo por la camisa

Leo: ok pero solo si mi amigo viene conmigo

Perrera: para que, bien

…..

En la sede del pie, perrera entro con leo y con diego

Destructor: por que traes a estos extraños a mi presencia

Perrera: él es un experto en nijutsu, y emana de, él una energía rara; dijo mientras ponía a leo delante de destructor

Destructor: eso quiero verlo

Perrera: pelea; empujo a leo

Leo tomo sus katanas, y de inmediato estas se cubrieron por el aura, destructor dio una señal y varios ninjas se pusieron en posición de ataque, un ninja corrió a atacar a leo, este traía un sable, pero cuando el sable choco con la katana este quedo destrozado, la batalla continuo, un ninja golpeo a leo en el brazo haciendo que soltara la katana, y en ese momento los demás ninjas le lanzaron varias surikets, leo cubrió su cabeza con su brazo pero pera su sorpresa un campo de fuerza lo cubrió, los guerreros volvieron a atacar pero, cuando se acercaron el campo de fuerza se expandió y derribo a los ninjas, y así leo gano la batalla

Destructor: son unos inútiles, yo lo venceré

Destructor se acercó a leo y otra batalla comenzó, leo tomo sus katanas, y estas fueron envueltas por el aura, destructor saco sus cuchillas, y al chocarlas contra katana se partieron, destructor giro velozmente y le dio una patada en el abdomen y lo derroto

Destructor: me sorprendes, cómo te llamas

Leo: eso no le interesa; decía desde el suelo

Destructor: me agrada, que dices si te unes al clan del pie

Leo: unirme a los fracasados que acabo de vencer, no lo creo

Destructor: piénsalo

En ese momento diego se acercó a leo

Diego: oye va a empezar a llover tenemos que buscar donde quedarnos

Destructor: entonces aceptas ser parte de mi clan

Leo: yo…

…..

**Bien termine que les pareció, que sucederá, leo aceptara formar parte del clan del pie o se retirara **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola aquí está la continuación espero que les guste** Para: Andy hamato99.- la oscuridad es tentadora

**Para: aki38.- diego es mayor por meses**

**Para: saramury11.- gracias por comentar, **

**Para: Wakaisenshi.- adivinaste, en gran parte**

**Para: anniekarai10.- pronto sabrás que reacción tendrán al encontrarse**

**Para: luisa 05.- agradezco que comentes**

…

"el nuevo general del clan del pie"

Leo: yo… acepto pero tengo condiciones

Destructor: te escucho

Leo: no quiero que me interroguen, salgo y entro cuando yo quiera, no me vigilen y trabajo solo

Destructor: admito tus condiciones,

Perrera se acercó y le entrego un traje de ninja parecido al de karai

Destructor: mañana el entrenamiento empieza a las 5 am y termina a las 10 entendido

Leo: lo que diga

…..

En la guarida todos seguían de luto, lamentando la pérdida del joven líder

Splinter: por más que nos pese tenemos que continuar

Donnei: eso es lo que Leo hubiera querido

Karai: mañana volveremos a retomar las misiones y los patrullajes

…..

La noche cedió, dando lugar al amanecer, había poca luz cuando una alarma sonó en la sede del pie, la hora de entrenar, leo se dirijo al dojo, iba retrasado pero eso no le importo, cuando llego a su destino encontró a los ninjas discutiendo

Perrera: a mí me corresponde el cargo

Cara de pez: y porque te corresponde; dijo molesto

Destructor: ese puesto no se lo daré a nadie

….

El entrenamiento comenzó, varias luchas hasta que quedaron tres finalistas perrera, cara de pez y leo

Destructor: pelearan los tres,

Perrera y cara de pez atacaban a Leo, y el solo esquivaba los golpes con facilidad, divirtiéndose

Destructor: acaben ahora

Leo: si eso quieren….- sus nanos fueron cubiertas por el aura verde, y lanzo dos rayos derribando a perrera, pero no a cara de pez,

Cara de pez: es todo lo que tienes

Leo: no.- unió sus manos y las separo lentamente formando una esfera de energía y la lanzo asía cara de pez, y lo derribo,

Destructor: clan del pie, le presentó a su general

Perrera, cara de pez y Leo ¡QUE!

Destructor: hoy en la noche tendrás tu primera misión

….

La noche llego, el clan hamato había salido, cosa que no hacían desde el trágico accidente, estaban cerca de un laboratorio del kraang

…..

Kraang: kraang le pregunta a kraang si el químico está listo para ser liberado

¿?: No lo harán

Kraang: la humana conocida como karai, es lo que en la tierra se conoce como tonta por venir a este lugar, el lugar de kraang sin compañía

Karai: yo no vine sola,

Las tortugas y abril salieron de entre las sombras, rápidamente empezaron a destruir a los robots, varios rodearon a karai

Karai: parece que nos vamos a divertir

Empezó a luchar, pero tres kraangs le apuntaron con las armas listas para disparar, cuando fueron derribados por Raph

Karai: OYE YO LO TENÍA BAJO CONTROL PORQUE TE ENTROMETISTE

Raph: hice una promesa y quiero cumplirla

Karai: que promesa

Raph: le prometí a leo que si algo le sucedía yo….- sus ojos se pusieron llorosos

Flashback

Las tortugas estaban en la guarida, antes de salir a la misión de la cual Leo no regresaría

Leo: Raph puedo pedirte un favor

Raph: que quieres.- dijo con mala gana

Leo: quiero que me hagas una promesa

Raph: no tiene que ver con que deje de tomar alcohol

Leo: no

Raph: y que quieres

Leo: quiero que prometas que si algo me sucede protegerás a karai, la cuidaras

Raph: ok, ya nos podemos ir

Fin flashback

Raph: yo te cuidaría, te protegería

Mientras estaban distraídos apareció un kraang con un enorme cañón, y el resto de los robos apuntaban con sus armas

Mikey: adiós mundo cruel

Un destello de luz verde pasó entre los kraang, destruyendo los robots, y el gran cañón,

Abril: que fue eso

Y en las sombras salió un chico vestido de ninja, sus músculos bien marcados y cabello rubio oscuro con las puntas castañas, se le formaba un fleco que tapaba la mitad de sus ojos

Abril: _valla sí que es guapa_

Leo: hola, linda.- se dirigió con karai, y le guiño el ojo

Donnei: quien eres tú

Leo: yo soy…

…..

**Disculpen la tardanza y téngame paciencia, voy actualizar las otra historias lo más rápido que pueda y que creen mañana 28 de agosto es mi cumple **** nos vemos o nos leeremos en el próximo cap.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola aquí la continuación** **Para AnnieKarai10.- gracias por leer y por felicitarme, ** Para Magui Bruno.- espero que este cap. También te agrade

**Para andyhamato99.- pues Leo si esta guapo, no tanto como Raph, pero si esta, jajaja **

**Para Luisa Lane.- tarde un poco o más bien bastante espero que este cap. Te agrade **

(Hola-hablar HOLA-gritar _hola-_pensar _**hola**_-cantar hola-susurrar)

….

Cap. 5 "el nuevo general del clan del pie (parte 2)"

Donnei: quien eres tú

Leo: yo soy… el general del clan del pie

Raph: engreído

Abril: Raph y tus modales

Leo: olvídalo es obvio que lo impresione

Raph: hijo de…

Mikey: RAPH

Raph: grrrr.- gruño muy fuerte

Mikey: prosigue con lo que ibas a decir

Raph: mira tonto lárgate de aquí

Leo: yo no me voy, tengo una misión que cumplir

Raph: pues impediremos que la cumplas

Donnei: no nos vamos a… ¿esa es energía cuántica?-pregunto teniendo la boca abierta por la impresión

Leo: sabía que te interesaría

Raph: vámonos

Se dirigían a la salida

Leo: yo no iría por ahí si fuera ustedes

Donnie: porque no

Leo: medio ejército del clan espera atraparlos al salir

Raph: nos arriesgaremos

Leo: crees que miento, estoy con destructor por interés no por lealtad

Abril: entonces como salimos

Leo: por ahí.- señalo un ducto de ventilación

Raph: como confiar en ti

Leo: lo único que quiero es arruinar los planes de destructor

…..

Los chicos salieron por el ducto y este tenía fin en un edificio cercano, y desde ahí espiaban el general,

….

Destructor: como que escaparon

Leo: no sé y no me importa

Destructor: que fue lo que dijiste

Perrera: no escucha eso maestro.- decía arrodillado ante destructor

Leo: no me importa lo que diga.- el al contrario de perrera estaba de píe

Destructor: al parecer tengo que enseñarte lo que es la sumisión, arrodíllate

Leo: no lo hare

Destructor le dio un golpe en la cara

Destructor: dije que te arrodilladas

Leo: no lo hare

Destructor le dio un fuerte puñetazo en el abdomen haciéndolo caer al suelo casi inconsciente

Todos se marcharon dejando a leo solo, en el suelo

…..

Las tortugas se acercaron

Mikey: estas bien

Leo: creo que si

Donnei ayudo a levantar a leo

Karai: necesitas ayuda

Leo: gracias, pero no quiero ponerlos en riesgo, me tengo que ir.- leo se dirigió a la sede del pie, bastante adolorido

…..

Más tarde

POV KARAI

El nuevo general es guapo, pero que estoy diciendo me hice una promesa, y a leo, no me volveré a enamorarme

FIN POV KARAI

POV RAPH

Es extraño el ese chico veo algo que me recuerda a leo, pero porque,

FIN POV RAPH

POV MIKEY

Estoy más que feliz mi hermano está vivo, pero si digo algo me van a tachar de loco, así que mejor voy a estar callado

FIN POV MIKEY

…

**Termine, como supo mikey la verdad, esto y más en el próximo cap. Pregunta**

**1.- actualizo una historia cada semana**

**2.- actualizo todas las historias en un lapso de dos semanas**

**3.- (su sugerencia) **


	6. otro escape

**Aquí la continuación **

**Karai Oroku12 gracias por comentar**

** lastima las revelaciones son más tarde**

**YUKIO ok ya casi terminan, solo veinte capítulos más y ya**

**WakaiSenshi gracias por comentar **

**Anniekarai10 basta de ansias lee y espero que te guste**

**Luisa Lane un buen hermano te identifica entre mil personas**

**Andyhamato99 no esperes más y lee**

Aki38 mayoría gana opción 2, y Mikey no están tonto como parece

…

Cap.6 "otro escape"

Diego: Leo por que no llegaste con el clan

Leo: porque yo…

Diego: espera, destructor me dijo que te avisara que cuando llegaras tenías que ir al dojo a entrenar

Leo: yo entrene hoy

Diego: él se refiere a la energía cuántica

….

En el dojo había varios señuelos,

Diego: me dijo que los tenías que destruir y que tomara el tiempo

Los ojos de leo se volvieron verdes, el aura recorría su mano lanzo rayos destruyendo todos los señuelos cuando le faltaban dos cayó al suelo de rodillas

Diego: Leo que sucede

Leo: no sé, me canse

Diego: al menos duraste más tiempo, has empezado a controlar más tu poder

Leo: sabes encontré hoy a mi familia

Diego: te reconocieron

Leo: no lo sé con exactitud

Diego: cuál es el plan jefe

Leo: diego estas de ánimo para otro escape

Diego: siempre listo

Leo: andando

…..

Los dos se dirigieron a la sala de trono, nadie estaba ya, los dos treparon el muro y salieron por la ventana rota

Diego: donde nos quedaremos ahora

Leo: no se

…

Llevaban rato caminando por la ciudad, todo estaba cerrado

¿?: Leonardo eres tú

….

**Termine, quien es la voz misteriosa, averígüenlo en el próximo, **

**Y una pregunta, alguien sabe cuándo empezaran a transmitir tmnt segunda temporada en tv abierta aquí en México **


	7. Chapter 7

Hola, he aquí la continuación (siempre quise poner eso)

(Hola-hablar HOLA-gritar _hola-_pensar _**hola**_-cantar hola-susurrar)

BeautifulDarkAngel que bien que te gusto

Karai Oroku12 gracias por comentar

Aki38 no importa, ni modo a verlos en inglés,

Anniekarai10 gracias por comentar

WakariSenshi perdiste la apuesta

Andyhamato99 así me aseguro de que sea interesante

…..

¿?: Leonardo eres tú

Diego: quien te llama

Leo: prepárate para correr, hola oficial luisa como le ha ido

Luisa: porque no estás en el alberge

Leo: yo… corre

Leo y diego se fueron de ahí, y la oficial los empezó a seguir

Luisa: vuelvan

Los os jóvenes dieron vuelta por un callejón

¿?: Hola general

Leo: no otra vez el

Perrera: porque nos abandonaste

Leo: porque… quise

Luisa: dios mío que es el

Leo: alguien que ya no quiero ver por el resto de mi vida

Perrera: el maestro quiere verte

Leo: no pienso ir

Perrera: entonces que le digo

Leo: dile que renuncio

Perrera: bien

Leo: así de fácil

Perrera: tú sigues dando las órdenes

Leo: en ese caso quiero que bailes ballet

Perrera: no exageres

Perrera: se retiro

Luisa: que fue eso

Leo: larga historia pero por que no la dejamos para otro día

Luisa: Leonardo tienes que volver al alberge

Leo: no quiero ir ahí de nuevo

Luisa: pero que tiene de malo

Diego: además de la pésima comida, e instalaciones en mal servicio

Luisa: y entonces tienen otro lugar a donde ir

Diego: no

Luisa: pueden quedarse conmigo

Leo: se lo agradezco

Luisa: pero… mañana irán a la escuela

Leo: ok, a ver qué sucede ahí

…..

**Es bastante corto, pero intentare que el siguiente sea más largo ¿Cómo les ira en la escuela?, un adelanto, leo encontrara a alguien ahí **


End file.
